Konata Izumi
Konata Izumi is the leader of Lucky Star main characters. She is an otaku and a very bright girl, but typically shows her knowledge only when it comes to anime, manga or video games. About Konata Konata, or Kona-chan, lives with her father Sojiro Izumi; her mother, Kanata, died shortly after she was born. She can be smart, but she hates studying; thus her grades are a bit uneasy. However, she is an expert in pulling an "all-nighter". In contrast to her studying habits, she loves video games, to the extent that she can completely memorize the answers on trivia-based games. In addition, she loves anime, which is also due to her father's influence, along with the games. He buys adult games for himself, so she is able to play and enjoy them. In fact, when she became eighteen, Konata was overjoyed, since she could now go buy and play ero-games legally. Konata also takes after her mother by growing her hair very long like her mother did. In the anime, Konata constantly refers to or parodies several popular games, anime, and manga (such as Yu-Gi-Oh! and Suzumiya Haruhi no Yuutsu) to annoy Kagami sometimes. Her favorite franchise seems to be the Haruhi series, as she has many Haruhi figurines and decorations that makes her room, once went to the Suzumiya Haruhi no Gekisō with her friends, and has "Hare Hare Yukai" and "Koi no Mikuru Densetsu" as her ringtones. In order to fund her interests, Konata had a part-time job at a cosplay cafe in Akihabara where she is Haruhi in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya(Patricia Martin also works with Konata where she is Mikuru). In online gaming, she played a male fighter type character. She often plays late into the night, hence why she tends to fall asleep in class, which makes her a frequent victim to her homeroom teacher, Nanako Kuroi. Ironically, Ms. Kuroi was also part of Konata's team in the same game and constantly nags her online and in real life about her grades and homework. Physique Her physique is smaller than average when compared to her peers, which she claims hasn't changed since she was in the sixth grade, which was proved since she still fit in her sixth grade swim suit. She is ambidextrous (both hands can be used without a problem), in contrast to the mostly left-handed main cast. She has long, spiky blue hair which comes down to her calves because she took after her mother's long haired look. She also has large ahoge, sleepy eyes, a catlike smile and a beauty mark under her left eye, just like her father. Other Information Character song album 001 contains 2 songs sang by Konata's voice actor, Aya Hirano. The songs are: *Dondake Fanfare (English title: Huh?! Fanfare) *D Drive/Love Relationships Schoolmates *Kagami Hiiragi *Tsukasa Hiiragi *Miyuki Takara *Misao Kusakabe *Patricia Martin *Hiyori Tamura *Minami Iwasaki Family Members *Sōjirō Izumi *Kanata Izumi *Yui Narumi *Kiyotaka Narumi *Yutaka Kobayakawa Trivia *Interestingly enough, both of her voice actresses for the animated version, Aya Hirano for the Japanese version and Wendee Lee for the English version, are in fact the same people who voiced Haruhi Suzumiya in The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya anime; other voice actors from the same series make guest appearances during the course of Lucky Star. *Konata was placed seventh in 2channel's SaiMoe 2007 contest and ranked third in Newtype's "Top 10 Female Characters of 2007" poll. Category:Characters es: